A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present inventions relate to the synthesis and placement materials at known locations. In particular, one embodiment of the inventions provides a method and associated apparatus for preparing diverse chemical sequences at known locations on a single substrate surface. The inventions may be applied, for example, in the field of preparation of oligomer, peptide, nucleic acid, oligosaccharide, phospholipid, polymer, or drug congener preparation, especially to create sources of chemical diversity for use in screening for biological activity.
The relationship between structure and activity of molecules is a fundamental issue in the study of biological systems. Structure-activity relationships are important in understanding, for example, the function of enzymes, the ways in which cells communicate with each other, as well as cellular control and feedback systems.
Certain macromolecules are known to interact and bind to other molecules having a very specific three-dimensional spatial and electronic distribution. Any large molecule having such specificity can be considered a receptor, whether it is an enzyme catalyzing hydrolysis of a metabolic intermediate, a cell-surface protein mediating membrane transport of ions, a glycoprotein serving to identify a particular cell to its neighbors, an IgG-class antibody circulating in the plasma, an oligonucleotide sequence of DNA in the nucleus, or the like. The various molecules which receptors selectively bind are known as ligands.
Many assays are available for measuring the binding affinity of known receptors and ligands, but the information which can be gained from such experiments is often limited by the number and type of ligands which are available. Novel ligands are sometimes discovered by chance or by application of new techniques for the elucidation of molecular structure, including x-ray crystallographic analysis and recombinant genetic techniques for proteins.
Small peptides are an exemplary system for exploring the relationship between structure and function in biology. A peptide is a sequence of amino acids. When the twenty naturally occurring amino acids are condensed into polymeric molecules they form a wide variety of three-dimensional configurations, each resulting from a particular amino acid sequence and solvent condition. The number of possible pentapeptides of the 20 naturally occurring amino acids, for example, is 205 or 3.2 million different peptides. The likelihood that molecules of this size might be useful in receptor-binding studies is supported by epitope analysis studies showing that some antibodies recognize sequences as short as a few amino acids with high specificity. Furthermore, the average molecular weight of amino acids puts small peptides in the size range of many currently useful pharmaceutical products.
Pharmaceutical drug discovery is one type of research which relies on such a study of structure-activity relationships. In most cases, contemporary pharmaceutical research can be described as the process of discovering novel ligands with desirable patterns of specificity for biologically important receptors. Another example is research to discover new compounds for use in agriculture, such as pesticides and herbicides.
Sometimes, the solution to a rational process of designing ligands is difficult or unyielding. Prior methods of preparing large numbers of different polymers have been painstakingly slow when used at a scale sufficient to permit effective rational or random screening. For example, the xe2x80x9cMerrifieldxe2x80x9d method (J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1963) 85:2149-2154, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes) has been used to synthesize peptides on a solid support. In the Merrifield method, an amino acid is covalently bonded to a support made of an insoluble polymer. Another amino acid with an alpha protected group is reacted with the covalently bonded amino acid to form a dipeptide. After washing, the protective group is removed and a third amino acid with an alpha protective group is added to the dipeptide. This process is continued until a peptide of a desired length and sequence is obtained. Using the Merrifield method, it is not economically practical to synthesize more than a handful of peptide sequences in a day.
To synthesize larger numbers of polymer sequences, it has also been proposed to use a series of reaction vessels for polymer synthesis. For example, a tubular reactor system may be used to synthesize a linear polymer on a solid phase support by automated sequential addition of reagents. This method still does not enable the synthesis of a sufficiently large number of polymer sequences for effective economical screening.
Methods of preparing a plurality of polymer sequences are also known in which a foraminous container encloses a known quantity of reactive particles, the particles being larger in size than foramina of the container. The containers may be selectively reacted with desired materials to synthesize desired sequences of product molecules. As with other methods known in the art, this method cannot practically be used to synthesize a sufficient variety of polypeptides for effective screening.
Other techniques have also been described. These methods include the synthesis of peptides on 96 plastic pins which fit the format of standard microtiter plates. Unfortunately, while these techniques have been somewhat useful, substantial problems remain. For example, these methods continue to be limited in the diversity of sequences which can be economically synthesized and screened.
From the above, it is seen that an improved method and apparatus for synthesizing a variety of chemical sequences at known locations is desired.
An improved method and apparatus for the preparation of a variety of polymers is disclosed.
In one preferred embodiment, linker molecules are provided on a substrate. A terminal end of the linker molecules is provided with a reactive functional group protected with a photoremovable protective group. Using lithographic methods, the photoremovable protective group is exposed to light and removed from the linker molecules in first selected regions. The substrate is then washed or otherwise contacted with a first monomer that reacts with exposed functional groups on the linker molecules. In a preferred embodiment, the monomer is an amino acid containing a photoremovable protective group at its amino or carboxy terminus and the linker molecule terminates in an amino or carboxy acid group bearing a photoremovable protective group.
A second set of selected regions is, thereafter, exposed to light and the photoremovable protective group on the linker molecule/protected amino acid is removed at the second set of regions. The substrate is then contacted with a second monomer containing a photoremovable protective group for reaction with exposed functional groups. This process is repeated to selectively apply monomers until polymers of a desired length and desired chemical sequence are obtained. Photolabile groups are then optionally removed and the sequence is, thereafter, optionally capped. Side chain protective groups, if present, are also removed.
By using the lithographic techniques disclosed herein, it is possible to direct light to relatively small and precisely known locations on the substrate. It is, therefore, possible to synthesize polymers of a known chemical sequence at known locations on the substrate.
The resulting substrate will have a variety of uses including, for example, screening large numbers of polymers for biological activity. To screen for biological activity, the substrate is exposed to one or more receptors such as antibody whole cells, receptors on vesicles, lipids, or any one of a variety of other receptors. The receptors are preferably labeled with, for example, a fluorescent marker, radioactive marker, or a labeled antibody reactive with the receptor. The location of the marker on the substrate is detected with, for example, photon detection or autoradiographic techniques. Through knowledge of the sequence of the material at the location where binding is detected, it is possible to quickly determine which sequence binds with the receptor and, therefore, the technique can be used to screen large numbers of peptides. Other possible applications of the inventions herein include diagnostics in which various antibodies for particular receptors would be placed on a substrate and, for example, blood sera would be screened for immune deficiencies. Still further applications include, for example, selective xe2x80x9cdopingxe2x80x9d of organic materials in semiconductor devices, and the like.
In connection with one aspect of the invention an improved reactor system for synthesizing polymers is also disclosed. The reactor system includes a substrate mount which engages a substrate around a periphery thereof. The substrate mount provides for a reactor space between the substrate and the mount through or into which reaction fluids are pumped or flowed. A mask is placed on or focused on the substrate and illuminated so as to deprotect selected regions of the substrate in the reactor space. A monomer is pumped through the reactor space or otherwise contacted with the substrate and reacts with the deprotected regions. By selectively deprotecting regions on the substrate and flowing predetermined monomers through the reactor space, desired polymers at known locations may be synthesized.
Improved detection apparatus and methods are also disclosed. The detection method and apparatus utilize a substrate having a large variety of polymer sequences at known locations on a surface thereof. The substrate is exposed to a fluorescently labeled receptor which binds to one or more of the polymer sequences. The substrate is placed in a microscope detection apparatus for identification of locations where binding takes place. The microscope detection apparatus includes a monochromatic or polychromatic light source for directing light at the substrate, means for detecting fluoresced light from the substrate, and means for determining a location of the fluoresced light. The means for detecting light fluoresced on the substrate may in some embodiments include a photon counter. The means for determining a location of the fluoresced light may include an x/y translation table for the substrate.
Translation of the slide and data collection are recorded and managed by an appropriately programmed digital computer.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.